


May I have this dance, M?

by tayryn



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 13:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6155633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/pseuds/tayryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had danced this dance many times.  This dance was different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May I have this dance, M?

**Author's Note:**

> I was rereading an older fic, and realized the moment between the characters would work for Olivia and James, so it was reworked, and a little more fic written around it.

James glanced around the ballroom, his practiced eye taking in everything, alert for any possible threats, before his attention returned to the woman he had escorted, and had been charged with protecting for the evening.

More often than not, James hated being relegated to playing bodyguard. He considered it a waste of time, and an insult, for a Double-0 to have to babysit entitled, snobbish socialites and dignitaries, especially one with his considerable experience and talent.

However tonight was different.

He wasn’t guarding just any woman. 

He was guarding the head of MI6. His boss. He was guarding M.

Who was, much to James’ consternation, currently being waltzed across the floor in the arms of the French Ambassador.

He felt a surge of jealously mixed with anger.

He should be the one dancing with her. He had, in fact, just five minutes earlier, escorted her to the floor when the Ambassador cut in before he could take M into his arms. It was the only thing he enjoyed about these sorts of things – spending time with M, and on certain occasions such as this, dancing with her.

But this, standing off to the side, watching her dance with other men, he truly hated this part of being her escort and bodyguard.

He knew she had to do it, that it was part of her job, schmoozing the powers that be, making nice with the various politicos, and he knew she hated it as well, but knowing it did not make it any easier to watch.

James’ eyes narrowed when he saw the Ambassador’s hand slip lower on M’s back. His hands fisted at his side, as he fought the urge to march across the dance floor, and break the man’s fingers. The only thing stopping him was that he knew M could take care of herself.

A second later, she proved it. 

The Frenchman’s hand began to move lower again, and James watched as M stepped hard on the man’s foot, making it seem like an accident; the wandering hand returned to the middle of her back immediately.

James smirked.

Moments later, the orchestra finished the waltz.

James watched as M stepped out of the Ambassador’s arms, then after exchanging a few words, turned, and began making her way through the crowd, toward the large French doors leading to the veranda and gardens.

He followed.

**~*007*~**

Years of practice allowed Olivia to hide her sigh of relief when the music stopped.

She took a step back from the older man she’d been dancing with, then pasted a smile on her face, before looking up at him. “Thank you for the dance, Ambassador Cavey.”

Cavey inclined his head. “My pleasure, M. Thank you. I hope we can share another turn on the dance floor before the evening is through.”

“That would be lovely,” she replied, then glanced toward the open French doors. “If you’ll excuse me…”

“Bien sur…” He bowed slightly.

Olivia smiled, then walked away.

She needed some air.

Without bothering to look for Bond, knowing he would follow, Olivia began to wind her way through the couples still on the dance floor, swaying to the music as the orchestra began to play another song.

Nearing the French doors, she quickened her pace, and before anyone could stop her – for a dance or even just to talk - she slipped out onto the veranda, and around the corner into the shadows.

Once she was certain she was out of sight, and alone, Olivia stopped and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath, then slowly released it, feeling some of the tension leave her body.

Christ, she hated these things. But sadly, she was required to put in an appearance.

“Just say the word…”

She turned at the low voice, and saw Bond regarding her nonchalantly.

Unbidden, a smile came to her face. “It’s tempting, 007, but the paperwork would be a bitch.”

The corner of his mouth curled up in a slight smile, and Olivia felt a sudden flutter low in her belly.

She turned away from him, and stepped closer to the balcony’s edge, leaning against it as she gazed out over the gardens.

Her eyes drifted closed when, a few moments later, she sensed James step closer, just as the orchestra inside the ballroom began a new piece of music.

**~*007*~**

James watched as M turned away from him, and took yet another moment to rake his eyes over her.

She was stunning.

The black dress she’d chosen clung to her body in all the right ways; showing off her figure - all her lush curves - in a way her power suits never could (except that one certain black pantsuit, he thought with a grin).

It was both simple and elegant with a full-length skirt, with intricate beadwork around the bodice and along the edge of the neckline, highlighting her very generous cleavage. It had a matching sheer jacket which, thankfully, she’d removed earlier.

As the music from the ballroom changed, James stepped closer to her.

“May I have this dance, M?”

**~*007*~**

Olivia turned her head to look at her favourite agent at his softly voiced question, and allowed a small smile to play over her lips as she nodded.

James reached down to grasp her hand, lifting it from the balcony’s edge, as he took a step back, then led her to the middle of the balcony.

Olivia followed James with an amused, affectionate smile on her face, and allowed him to spin her into his arms.

Quickly finding each other’s rhythm, James and Olivia moved synchronously to the soft piano. They had danced this dance many times, as James had escorted and guarded her at these sorts of functions before, but always it had been in public, a dance between friends; a dance between the head of MI6 and Britain’s best secret agent, and thus a respectable distance had always been between them.

Somehow - alone on the balcony just outside the consulate’s ballroom - this dance was different.

The air was charged, electric, and both could feel the currents sweeping through their bodies as they danced. Every touch sent jolts of sensation coursing through them; every brush of their bodies caused their temperatures to rise, and their breath to catch in their throats.

Their eyes met and held as they swayed to the sultry tones of the music.

Olivia could feel the heat of James’ hand on her back through her dress, followed by the caress of his thumb against the top of her hand; both touches searing her skin as if he were branding her with his touch.

James spun Olivia out, then back into his arms, pulling her body close; closer than they had ever been before, and their eyes locked once again.

Olivia swallowed hard, and fought to control the erratic beating of her heart.

They’d shared many dances over the years since she’d promoted him to Double-0, but this was the first time she’d been this aware of him.

Olivia could feel every hard inch of James’ body against her, and her body heated in an instant. Her nipples grew hard beneath her bodice, and her sex began to throb. She felt anxious; her body felt swollen… wet… waiting…

James was in agony.

He’d only ever dreamt of being this close to M.

To have her in his arms now, her body moving against his in time to the seductive melody was almost too much; made him want more; made him hope for more.

She was soft and supple, and James felt his body tighten with need, and the desire to be with her. He inhaled deeply, and Olivia’s unique scent overwhelmed his senses, leaving him feeling anxious and wanting.

Olivia saw his eyes darken.

This should not be happening, she told herself.

He was her agent. She was his superior.

She needed to put a stop to this now. Move out of his arms, and head back into the ballroom.

“James…” Olivia whispered his name, and in spite of telling herself she shouldn’t, she angled her head closer.

They’d been dancing around each other for years, almost from the moment they’d met, never quite in step until now.

She did not want to stop.

“James - ”

“M…” James cut her off, his voice low and unusually husky. “Do you know what I would love to do to you if we were alone somewhere more private?”

Olivia nodded, as she stared into his smouldering eyes. “Yes,” she replied, her voice taking on a husky quality of its own. “The same thing I would love to do with you.”

A soft growl sounded deep in James’ throat, and he pulled her impossibly closer. Olivia moaned as she felt his arousal, even more fully than before, press into her hip.

“Can you feel how much I want you, M?”

“Yes…”

“I long to touch you, to feel your soft, silky skin beneath my fingers,” James began in a soft voice. “My hands want to know the weight of your breasts, my lips desire to know the taste of you, of your lips and your body.”

“James…”

“I want to learn all the little things that drive you crazy. Learn where to touch you to make you cry out in passion.” James spun her out, and then back once again, guiding her so that she was situated more in front of him than beside him. “Can you feel what you do to me, M?”

“Yes.”

“No one has ever affected me the way you do.”

Olivia shook her head.

“It’s true.” James’ hands dropped to her hips, and he held her tightly against him. “No one.”

“Oh god…” Olivia shivered at the feeling of his warm breath against her cheek, and turned her face to his. She licked her lips, and dropped her eyes to his mouth, then back up to meet his. “James…”

James heard the plea in her voice, and unable to resist, he leaned in, and brushed his lips over hers so softly that Olivia barely felt it. She murmured his name, and his mouth moved lightly over hers again.

Olivia reached up to clasp the back of his head. “James, kiss me,” she ordered in a quiet voice, and pulled his mouth to hers.

Soft moans carried on the night air. At the gentle pressure of his tongue against her lips, Olivia parted them, and moaned as he thrust his tongue inside to explore, tease and taste; the kiss quickly growing more passionate.

Slowly, as the kiss continued, Olivia turned in James’ arms so that she could wrap her arms around him, and pressed her body fully against his. James’ hands gripped her hips tightly before he trailed them up her sides, over her shoulders and into her short hair.

“M…” James spoke against her lips, before claiming her mouth again in a hungry kiss. He could not get enough of her - the taste of her mouth was everything he had dreamt it would be. But even as he continued to tangle his tongue with hers, James knew he had to stop.

“We should not be doing this…” James’ fingers fisted in her hair, as he murmured against her lips, and he gently pulled her head back, then began to kiss his way along her jaw to her ear. “I shouldn’t be doing this.”

“Yes! Yes, you should!” Olivia argued, as she curled her fingers into his tuxedo jacket. “James!” she gasped when his lips found a sensitive spot behind her ear, and she arched into him. “Mmm…”

“M…” James’s lips moved to her temple. “God, M!”

“I want you, James.”

“I want you too, M,” James replied. “But not here where anyone could happen upon us.”

Olivia pulled back, and her eyes grew wide as she looked, as if suddenly remembering where they were. “Bloody hell!”

“It’s all right, M. No one’s been out here. No one has seen us.”

“Thank God,” Olivia said, as her head fell to James’ chest. After a moment, she raised her head to meet his eyes. “Are you serious about this, James? Are you serious about wanting a relationship with me?”

“Yes! God, yes!” James replied without hesitation. He grasped her face in both hands, and gazed earnestly into her eyes. “This isn’t a game for me, M.”

She searched his eyes carefully; wanting, _needing_ to be certain he was being honest with her.

In spite of being so much older than him, she’d fallen deeply in love with her favourite agent. She wasn’t sure when it happened, only that it had. And even being as strong as she was, as hard as she was, Olivia knew her heart could not take it if he was simply playing games with her.

James relaxed his guard, allowing her to see everything; to see his heart, and into his soul. He held nothing back, needing her to see that he was sincere in his desire to be with her, to have a relationship with her; that it was not just a game to him. Whether it had been love at first sight, or the feeling had simply crept up him, James did not know. All he knew was that he had fallen in love with his boss.

“I’m not playing games, M,” he told her again in a quiet voice. “I promise you, I’m not.”

“I believe you, James,” Olivia said softy, as she closed her eyes, and nuzzled her left cheek into his palm. Her eyes opened, and she reached up to grasp his hands, and drew his hands away from her face, but kept hold of them as she grew serious again. “You know this won’t be easy, don’t you?”

“Yes.”

“And we will need to be very careful.”

“I know, but it will be worth it,” James said, then ducked his head to kiss her softly, murmuring against her lips. “ _You_ are worth it.”

“We should return to the party,” Olivia told him when the kiss ended, and James straightened up.

“Are you sure we can’t slip away?”

“I wish we could.”

“So do I,” James replied, as he released one of her hands, and slipped it around her waist, and pulled her closer. “I want so much to make love to you right now.”

“I want that too, James. More than you know,” Olivia told him, as she closed her eyes, and leaned against him, resting her forehead on his chest.

“But we can’t leave yet, can we?” he asked softly.

She lifted her head, and slowly opened her eyes to meet his once again. “No. It’s still too early.”

James sighed, but nodded. He didn’t like it, but he understood. It was, he told himself, part of their need to be careful. 

“We’ve waited this long,” she began, lightly stroking his chest through his jacket. “We can wait a little longer. I know it will be hard - ”

“In more ways than one,” James muttered dryly, which startled an amused laugh out of her.

Olivia shook her head, amusement dancing in her eyes. “I promise we will not stay longer than we have to. I’m not required to stay all evening.”

“All right,” he said, letting go of her other hand in order to brush the backs of his fingers over her cheek, before cradling the side of her face. “I’ve waited this long to be with you. I can wait a couple more hours.”

She smiled, then gave him a heated look. “It will be worth the wait, I promise.”

His hands dropped to her hips, and he pulled her closer. “I’m counting on it,” he murmured, then ducked his head to kiss her.

A quick, hungry kiss that left both breathless when their lips parted.

“Not a moment longer than is absolutely necessary?”

“I promise,” Olivia told him, licking her lips.

James released her, took a step back, then offered her his arm. “Allow me to escort you back to the dance, M.”

Olivia slipped her hand into the crook of his elbow. “Lead the way, 007.”

They left the shadow of the hotel, made their way across the veranda, and entered the ballroom…

…both eagerly anticipating the dance to come.


End file.
